fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iris Kuraido
Iris Kuraido is a female character of the Fairy Tail: Cooldown. She's a former mage of the guild Adamntine Mole. She first appeared in her true form when she carried Mastery's body in a large bag to her hous. Then she gave him some medicines and joined Mastery Army. Appearance arc]]Iris is a quite strange-looking teenage girl. She is short and slim, she's got short, brown hair and evergreen eyes. Her outift is very strange. Iris wears a sleeveless, white T-shirt, not covering her breasts or abdomen. Her bust is covered by two, ping-pong paddles. They are black with red crosses on them. Iris's shorts are terribly short and it seems that they are made of two, slightly bigger ping-pong paddles. She walks in simple, black boots or even sandals. Also Iris is seen to wear black, quite long bracers on her elbows. Her neck is surrounded by a strange "neckerchief", which also looks like ping-pong paddles. Her artificial guildmark is on her right shoulder. Personality Iris is a quite mysterious girl. She's cheerful and talkative, not really shy or humble. She loves being in the centre of the crowd, she likes showing her skills. Sometimes she sings rock music, but she is not very good at it. When it's boring she always does strange things, like dancing or jumping with no purpose. Iris loves missions and the mates of Mastery Army. Iris doesn't like when someone interrupts her missions. She's quite helpful, because she is often happy when somebody asks her for help. Her greatest hobby is playing ping-pong, which is very clear, we could say that only by looking at her outift. When someone wants to fight with her, Iris always plays table tennis with him/her. She is capable of doing everything, just to help Mastery. She's very good at acting, because she acted like Madi and make the guild Giant Wings think their master is safe, but she wasn't. Magic and Abilities Ping-Pong Magic: It's a peculiar type of Holder Magic, which allows the user to summon different types of table tennis balls with various effects: defensive, offensive or passive. Mainly she creates a magical circle and then shoots the large number of balls out of it. Iris can control the effects of each ball or not, so the balls sometimes aren't controled, as well as their effects. The balls are easy to defeat. It's not a very powerful magic, but it has got various, sometimes even dangerous effects for the enemy. Every ball has got it's own colour, reminding about the magic it's filled with. *'Rapture Magic': Magic that allows the user to pressurize the Magic Power within a person until it, quite literally, explodes. The more Magic Power a person has, the more powerful Rapture Magic's effects are. Iris used it to immobilize some of her opponent's magical attacks during Mastery Army invasion. She uses this magic when it comes to attack, when the enemy is too far for her to use Iron Dog. Iris throws some ping-pong balls filled with magical energy. Then they start to burst and release green energy, which seems to be Rapture Magic. The energy explodes and destroys a lot of magical energy in the area. The balls' colour is green. *'Iron Dog': A type of Transformation Magic that transforms the user's right arm into an Iron Dog.In addition to augmenting the user's hand-to-hand combat skills, the Iron Dog can also smell, bite, and eat things.It has been described as being similar to Gajeel's magic and noted to be borderline cute. Iris throws some grey balls, which burst and release some Iron Dog magic. Mainly the balls summon big dog statues. *'Fairy Magic': A form of Magic which allows its user to produce a peculiar substance from their body: thin, light and shiny dust. Such matter is placed under the user's control, with them being able to manipulate it to their every whim, making it float in the air in wide arcs. Through its use, the user is capable of carrying out a variety of Magic attacks. The dust is shown to possess explosive properties, with a relatively small amount of it being capable of producing fierce explosions; in addition, larger amounts of it can be shaped into objects of various sizes, again usable for offense. Iris summons yellow balls, which instantly explode and release some fairy dust, which explodes in he moment. *'Fire Magic': A form of Magic that revolves around the use of fire, allowing the caster to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. The caster can change the properties of this Magic such as its "form", allowing it to take shape as a gas or solid element. The color of this Magic can also change, ranging from purple, red, blue and yellow. Fire Magic can also work in a similar fashion to explosives. The caster is able to conjure this element from various parts of their body or from the nearby surroundings, though it is possible for weapons to use fire as well. Iris summons red table tennis balls, which suddenly explode and release fire magic. *'Wind Magic': This variation of Air Magic enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Wind Magic grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; they can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. The colour of the balls is white. Iris throws the balls and they burst, releasing Wind Magic at the same time. The wind's form is a little tornado, which is very easy to be dashed. Transformation: Transformation allows its Caster to change his or her appearance. While this Magic is a deep and complex art, basic Transformation Magic is relatively easy for Mages to learn. High-level Mages, such as Mirajane, are capable of performing this Magic easily in all of its levels. People from Edolas can also use Complete Transformation Box that contains Transformation Magic. Iris used this ability to work as an agent in Giant Wings guild. Then she tranformed into Madi Graner and acted like her, so the guild thought Madi was safe, but she wasn't though. After the Mastery Army attack, Iris stopped to use it. Synopsis *Fairy Tail: Cooldown *The Last Clash Trivia *Her appearance is based on Aizenbo Fuguhara, from the anime series Kill la Kill. *Her surname, Kuraido is the Japanese pronuncation of the name "Clyde". It was Bonnie's boyfriend, and outlaw and a criminal. For more information, check this page out : http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bon_Ni#Trivia Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Antagonist Category:Minor Characters